The Hypocrite
by missmerrymak
Summary: Don't believe everything you see. After all, hallucinations can be extremely realistic. And when the TARDIS is trying to tell you something fairly important—listen.


_a/n: my first Doctor Who fic so tell me how I did. And I could not think of a summary for the life of me so, sorry about that. __  
_

* * *

It had been eerily quiet in the TARDIS since they'd gotten back from a small planet in the constellation Cassiopeia. River had told him she was going to have a shower so he waited in the control room like asked—well that was an hour and a half ago. "River?" He questioned, shouting down the halls of the old girl. The only response he got was the echo of his own voice. So he went in search for her, just slightly worried.

He knew better than to think she'd gotten herself lost. Even the mere suggestion had gotten him severely threatened the last time he'd assumed it. She was the child of the TARDIS; she didn't get lost.

As he rounded a corner deep within the heart of the old girl he was met with a sobering and unexpected sight. "River?" He whimpered, staring at the 52nd century gun that was an inch from his forehead. He swallowed nervously and she took a deep breath, lowering the gun. But her stance was still tense and alert. She could have shot him. But that horror was quickly replaced with another.

"There's something in the TARDIS." She whispered and his eyes widened. "I was in the shower and something was in the bathroom with me—I saw its shadow. So I've been tracking it through the halls." She said, eyes darting every which way. Her knuckles were white and her breathing labored. He furrowed his brow, trying to be rational.

"Don't you think I would have noticed it enter the TARDIS, love? I've been in the control room since we got back." He reminded her hesitantly but she just glared at him. Before she could say something she let out a soft gasp.

"Did you see that?" She asked as she darted around the corner swiftly. He sighed and the TARDIS let out a low hum, she was just as concerned as he was. She seemed to be trying to tell him that something was wrong-like he didn't already know. River was scampering through the TARDIS like she was being hunted by the devil himself. The sound of an alpha meson blaster being fired filled his ears and he groaned as he ran to her.

Rounding the corner he found a smoking, charred, black, hole in the wall of his TARDIS and River looking wild eyed and dangerous. "It was here. I saw it out of the corner of my eye." She growled and he approached her slowly, coaxing the gun out of her hand. Once it was safely on the ground and her breathing had slowed he pulled out his sonic and scanned her. With one look at the results he glared at her.

"River," he addressed sternly. "I told you to stay out of the garden on the far east quadrant." She furrowed her brow, dazed.

"Wha—why are we talking about gardens when there is something seriously dangerous just roaming the TARDIS?" She asked, her voice increasing in volume and impatience with every word.

"There's nothing in the TARDIS." He told her and she looked at him, obviously confused.

"Of course there is, I—I saw it!" She exclaimed but he cut her off before she could continue.

"You were bitten by the phoserate fly, River. You're hallucinating." Her eyes softened and her brow turned up in realization.

"Well I guess that explains the invisible me you've been chasing around. I was actually a bit worried you'd really gone mad this time." A voice said—almost sarcastically—that sounded exactly like River's but hadn't come from her mouth. He furrowed his brow as the River before him dissolved. Hearts racing, he turned around to find an exhausted looking River with her arms folded across her chest.

"River?!" He exclaimed breathlessly, his head cocked and brow furrowed in confusion.

"Come on sweetie let's get you to bed. You'll be better in the morning." She sighed as she took his hand in her own. He tried to protest in shock and confusion, his eyes as wide as saucers, while turning his head to look at where the other River had been but this River cut him off with a kiss to his cheek. "Next time, listen to your own advice, okay?"


End file.
